


Pirates

by Maeighghan



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeighghan/pseuds/Maeighghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe isn't supposed to be on campus but that doesn't stop her from coming to mess around with Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates

Max and Chloe laid, cuddled up, outside of the dormitories against a tree. Max was curled into Chloe sleeping on the blue haired girl's shoulder.

Saving the town sure can take a lot out of a girl!

Chloe played with the brunettes short locks as the smaller girl slept soundly. Chloe couldn't help staring at her, she looked so relaxed and adorable while she was sleeping. 

That sounds creepy, doesn't it? Chloe thought her eyes still on the brunette.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts of the little hippie that she didn't even notice Ms. Grant come up behind her.

"Miss Price," she began, she obviously remembered Chloe and the fact that the punk technically wasn't supposed to be on campus. "What are you doin-" she stopped as she saw a smaller arm obscured in an oversized jacket stretch into the air. 

"Chloe..." Max mumbled, yawning widely. 

"Morning." Chloe smirked, momentarily forgetting the teacher's presence.

"Shaddup, dork." Max mumbled as she leaned up happily kissing Chloe's cheek. She then noticed Mrs. Grant and blushing, moved to stand up. 

"Mrs. Grant, hi." Max grumbled, trying her best to maintain eye contact.

Chloe stood up and rested a hand on Max's lower back as a reassurance even though she was the one about to get in trouble.

Mrs. Grant looked at the couple standing in front of her and smiled. "Tell you what," she said, "I won't say anything about Miss Price being on campus, this time. After everything you've been though you deserve a break." The science teacher finished with a huff, "Just don't let anyone see you."

"Good thing you signed that petition, Maximus." Chloe chuckled, remembering Max mentioning that it would be hard to get caught sneaking around, due to the lack of security cameras.

Max looked up at Chloe with a groggy expression. The bluenette pulled the smaller girl closer. "Ooh, is whittle Maxie still groggy from her nap." She cooed.

"Hmmph, no.. I-" Max stopped, stifling a yawn, "maybe." She grumbled quietly.

"Well it was nice talking to you two," Mrs. Grant smiled. "I think you should get your girlfriend back to bed." She whispered at Chloe.

"Will do." Chloe confidently responded, in her usual "Chloe" way, with her shit eating grin.

"Aww, don't pout, little nerd, your teacher has officially ordered bedtime." Chloe sniggered wiggling her eyebrows at Max.

"Gross!" Max exclaimed playfully pushing Chloe.

"Gross!?" Chloe feigned offense. "Well I guess I'll just be taking back that "gross" jacket." She teased.

Max pulled Chloe's blazer jacket closed across her chest to show she wouldn't be returning it.

"Oh, so its like that, is it!" Chloe challenged.

Max giggled, teasingly stepping backwards away from Chloe, she was obviously totally awake from her sleepy state at this point.

"Uh huh," Max nodded. "Come and get it," she giggled.

"Challenge accepted, nerd, you are so gonna regret this." Chloe gave her a mischievous look, and lunged for Max, who barely evaded her, but only after a clever rewind.

"Who's regretting what?" Max asked innocently. 

"Cheater." Chloe snickered, noticing Max had seemingly "teleported".

Chloe chased Max around the quad until eventually Max was breathing hard and stopped not seeing the blue haired punk anywhere. "Gotcha!" Chloe exclaimed loudly from behind Max. Picking her up and swinging her around as she tickled her. The pair collapsed to the ground, laughing as they snuggled close. Chloe felt content and happy, so did Max, which was definitely long overdue.

They just laid there on the grass in the middle of the quad, staring up at the sky. Max's head again rested on Chloe's chest, as she listened to her girlfriend's heartbeat. Their breathing slowed and calmed back down to normal, before Chloe broke the silence.

"Max.. Are you happy?" Chloe hesitantly asked.

Max looked at her girlfriend with a puzzled look. "What- what do you mean?"

"I mean," Chloe pulled Max closer before continuing, "I mean are you happy... With me."

Max smiled, "Of course, you big dorky pirate, how could I not love Captain Chloe!" 

Chloe jerked her head towards Max and Max realized what she had just said. She blushed madly and tried to shift away. "I mean-" she started but was interrupted by Chloe moving to hover over her and kiss her passionately. 

"I love you too, First Mate Max."

Max pulled Chloe back down to kiss her again which received cheers and applause from the skaters. They flipped them off and Chloe swept up Max bridal style and carried her into the dorms, only resulting in more cheers.

"Chloe, I'm not exactly the damsel in distress." Max joked. "That's all you!" "Oh, shut it, you know you love me! Even if you are frequently saving my stunning ass." Chloe teased as she shouldered open the door to Max's dorm. 

Max chuckled as her face broke into a devious smile upon entering her room. "I do love your ass." Chloe smirked and tossed Max down onto the bed.

"I know ya do!" She exclaimed, " Now what do you say we finally get that jacket off."

"Hella."

"Wowser, Maxie, looks like I really am a good bad influence on you."


End file.
